Mage Gothic - Legacy
by gothicjedi666
Summary: The Legacy DLC staring Mage Gothic and a special guest.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note

This story takes place between Mage Gothic - Book 1 and Mage Gothic - Book 2.

The wiki puts Hawke's defeat of Corypheus at 9:31 Dragon, but I decided to have it happen a year before the Qunari uprising in 9:33 so that it doesn't look as if Mage Gothic spent three years sitting around doing bugger all.

 **Mage Gothic - Legacy**

 **9:41 Dragon**

 **Skyhold**

As I'd expected not long after I had returned from Crestwood, the Seeker came looking for me.

"Seeker" I said by way of greeting.

Once more I was standing on the walls while looking out at the breathtaking landscape, but I hadn't been so distracted by the view that I'd failed to hear her coming.

"Champion" she said "Is now a good time?".

I figured it was.

"Yes" I told her "Next I'll tell you about what happened when I met Corypheus".

I could see the eagerness in her eyes, and while I was not half the story teller Varric was, I knew that this tale would have her on the edge of her seat, or it would have if she had been sitting down.

"It was about two years after I got back from the Deep Roads," I told her "and a year before I became the Champion of Kirkwall. Bethany was in Circle and Carver had joined the Templars, and since neither mages or templars are allowed to own property or to amass riches I ended up the estate and all the coin".

Which wasn't much compensation for losing a wife

"Merril's tainted mirror ended up being stored behind a bricked up cupboard in the basement of my house, but she didn't go back to Dalish as that would have involved her admitting she was wrong, which her pride would never allow, so she focused on other way to help her fellow elves" I went on to say "Varric was kept busy writing his books and running his family's affairs as his brother ended up in jail for trying to kill most of his business partners. Fenris waited for his former master to show up, which was pointless as the guy never did. Isabela left Kirkwall a few times in order to to look for the relic, but she always failed and ended up coming back to the Hanged Man. Aveline turned the guard into a true force for justice. Anders helped mages runaway while still healing people in his clinic. And I spent my time learning everything I could about magic while acting like a rogue who had struck in rich, which wasn't much of act really".

I paused for a moment before carrying on.

"Then one day a group of thugs attacked me" I said "Not exactly an odd thing to happen in Kirkwall, but it led to me killing Corypheus, or so I had thought".

(Line Break)

 **9:33 Dragon**

 **Hawke Estate**

"I'm fine" I assured Leandra Hawke as she fussed over me "Fenris heard the fight and rushed int to save me, and Aveline has a few of her best guards watching this place".

Her concern while unwarranted was understandable. I had just been attacked after visiting Fenris at his home, I was attempting to teach the elf some maths now that he could read and write, and this involved many lessons, so I often visiting the elf's home.

However while his house was a matter of meters away from mine I'd not been able to make the trip unmolested. A few crooks had jumped me, but they hadn't tried to kill me or even just rob me. If anything they'd been careful not to hurt me too much, but they had wanted to take me somewhere and that was rather worrying.

I had no idea why those men had wanted to abduct me and since Fenris, who'd overheard the struggle, had killed them I now couldn't ask the crooks. Not that I blamed the elf for slaying the men as they may have been slavers. The Tevinters paid a lot for mages, and they had spies who may have identified me as magic user.

Still it was unlike the slaver gangs to target people who lived in Hightown, they tended to go after those who didn't friends and family, and taking a noble was risky as the other nobles didn't take kindly to anything put one of their own at risk, at least not unless it was arranged by another noble as part of a feud. But none of the rich and important families in this city had a big enough problem with me to justify something so drastic, or if they did they weren't stupid enough to let me find out.

"Anders didn't leave without taking that basket with him, did he?" Leandra asked as she inspected the small bruise that had formed on my forehead "that poor boy doesn't eat enough as it is".

Ever since Bethany had been dragged off to the Circle, mere moments after we'd finished getting married, and Carver had joined the Templars in an effort to protect his sister. Leandra had diverted some of her mothering energies to my friends. Which was a good thing all around as aside from Varric and Aveline, they all needed someone looking out for them.

"Well, he might have" I replied "but only because he devoured the contents before he left".

Not many people knew much about the Grey Wardens, but one of the things that was common knowledge about them was that Wardens consumed a lot of food. I figured that resisting the taint took a lot out of person, and that was why they needed to eat so much. Plus Anders did a lot of magical healing, and that to burn through some major calories.

"I'll have to send him another basket" Leandra went on to say "Maybe I'll go see the neighbours again see if I can get them to donate some more old clothes for those poor people down in Darktown".

At this point I decided to distract her before she started organising another fundraiser. I had enough parties to deal with as things were, there was even one tonight.

"Don't you have to get ready, Mother?" I asked.

Since I'd married Bethany before she'd been dragged off to the Gallows that made Leandra my mother too, and even thought I'd not seen Beth since the wedding I was still married to her as for reasons of her own the Grand Cleric had not granted me an annulment, I could only get one from her as she had performed the marriage. Divorce wasn't an option either as the Chantry had outlawed it.

"We're still going?" she asked.

Hiding in the house was an option, but not a good one as if someone after me then staying in one place all the time would just make it easier for them to find me. Also I doubted that anyone would try to grab me at a party since it would be too public.

"Of course" I replied.

That cheered her up.

"Then yes, I have quite a bit to do" she told me as she left my room and headed towards her own "I haven't even decided what dress I am going to wear".

She always did love a good party, and it was the way perfect to get her mind off of things.

"Serah?" voice said.

I looked up to see Bodhan in the doorway.

"You have a visitor," the dwarf told me "One of your friends".

I'd be totally lost without Bodhan, the guy really knew his business. He handled the house, making sure that bills were paid, chores were done, and since the Hawke estate was more than a house there were lands to manage as well. Bodhan had many ways to make things simple for me, he kept an eye on the accounts and made sure no one ripped me off. He also made sure the larder stayed full, and that the gardener came when he was needed.

"I'll be right down" I replied.

Once I was presentable I headed out of my room and I found Fenris standing by the fireplace while scratching my dog behind the ears.

The war hound had been delivered to me by a man who I suspected was a mage and a Dalish woman. They'd told the dog's name, which was Oggy, and then they'd gone on to inform me that the mutt had wanted to come here. They'd offered no further explanations, and had then simply left.

If that wasn't odd enough, the name 'Oggy' was the name of a dog my family had kept when I was younger.

"Aveline is on the edge of tearing apart Hightown as part of her investigation" he told me. "I admit I am worried for safety".

Given that I was a mage it was mildly surprising to hear him say that.

"You have enemies" the elf then said.

I was not as concerned as perhaps I should have been.

"That's not exactly news" I pointed out "I'm rich and powerful, this tends promote envy".

Fenris gave me a look that was somehow even more broody and serious than his normal expression.

"You give more money to the poor than they do, and hire people based on their skills, rather than on their race and social position. This makes the other nobles look bad" Fenris said "There have been many discussions between disgruntled nobles. I hear them sometimes when their windows are left open and the night is otherwise quiet. However I don't think any of them would actually try to kill you, although they wouldn't shed any tears if someone were to end your life".

He was mostly right. Not all of the nobles disliked me, they might say that behind closed doors, but a few of the snobs around here at least saw me as someone to be polite to. One man had even tried to introduce me to his niece, with the intent of this leading to marriage. Sadly for that family I was already married. I wasn't exactly a faithful husband, having slept with Isabela a number of times, and Bethany knew that judging by her letters, but I couldn't commit to anything long term with any woman.

"I'd rather they didn't attack this house" Fenris was now saying "After everything you went through you deserve a safe haven".

He was referring to the time I'd nearly died in the Deep Roads, and also the time my wife had been dragged off mere moments after we'd gotten married.

Fenris didn't like mages, and while he did support the idea of the Circles, he didn't think Bethany really belonged there, and since the Templars hadn't come for Merril I knew that he hadn't had anything to do with what happened. If he had the Templars would have dragged Daisy away not Beth as she wasn't a blood mage.

"Gothic"" I heard Leandra call out "You need to get ready for the party. Please dress nicely".

The neighbours might not like me very much, but Leandra was an Amell so she got invited to the best parties and it would have been rude not to invite me as well. Disliking me in private was one thing, but being rude to me openly was against social protocol.

"You were just attacked and you're going to a party?" Fenris asked.

He was concerned, not overly so as he wasn't given to outbursts of feelings, not unless slavers were about.

"I promised Mother" I told him.

Fenris, who had no understanding of the power that mothers had over even their adopted children, was not happy about what I had just said.

"The person who ordered the attack could be there" he pointed out.

Having me killed a party or kidnapped, would be rude so I doubted anything would happen.

"I promised Mother" I repeated "and besides I don't think the attack was meant to kill me or even hurt me. Someone either wants me somewhere else, or they might be trying to scare me into moving".

Until now I'd not considered that the attack could be a way of scaring out of Hightown, but it could be the motivation.

"Then I must attend as well" Fenris stated "As your bodyguard. I will change and return soon".

I stood there as he left and wondered when the that broody elf and I had become friends. I knew he didn't dislike me, despite the fact that I was mage, and that he was grateful for the lessons, but now it was like my well-being actually mattered to him. That was way more scary than facing the darkspawn.

"At least I don't have to do that anymore" I muttered before heading to my room.

(Line Break)

 **The Keep**

"Well, seems we made a 'proper' entrance," Leandra said once everyone had stopped staring at us "I think bringing your elf friend caused quiet the stir".

Now I was regretting not bringing Merril as my date, that would have caused a few ladies to faint I was sure. Alas Merril was off somewhere, doing something that involved restoring her people's history. Daisy had become far mature and capable ever since Bethany had been dragged off. But also more distant. I tried to get involved in her work, however the blood mage was resisting this.

Sometimes I wondered if she had developed a crush on me back when we'd first met and that those feeling had grown. This wouldn't be a good thing for Merril as her people didn't much like it when others of their kind hooked up with a human. She was already mistrusted by the other Dalish, and I figured that she didn't want to make it worse.

"I would've preferred to not have been noticed at all" I replied.

Beside me Fenris grunted something that made me think that he also wished our arrival hadn't been noted by so many people. But it could have been worse if the broody elf hadn't gone to the trouble to polish the armour that he'd brought with some of his share of the treasure we'd brought back from the Deep Roads. Had he been human, he might have passed for a knight.

"Just be glad you don't have to wear a mask, darling" my adoptive mother said "and at least I let you come here with a weapon".

I was grateful for the two knives I had hidden on my person. However I didn't say anything on that subject as Leandra only knew about one of the blades.

"Mother why don't you go greet your friends" I suggested "Fenris and I will just hang around near the buffet".

This seemed to be barely acceptable.

"Oh, I suppose" she said "But please do introduce yourself to a few people. I don't want everyone thinking my son-in-law is a brute".

I might give that impression as I'd bulked up over the last couple of years. A good diet and training with Fenris, which was his way of repaying me for the language and maths lessons, had given me muscles and more confidence as I was sure of being able to defend myself without having to resort to magic.

"You fit in more than you might think" Fenris commented after a moment "Your mother is proud, even if she doesn't come out and say it".

Well maybe he did know something of mothers after all, if only from observations.

"I wish I'd worn armour" I replied.

That was when Isabela came from across the other side of the room and it took me a few moments to realise who she was, as she didn't look herself. Her hands were grasping the heavy crimson satin brocade of her gown. Her hair was done in curls piled high on her head. The skirt of her dress was split to the waistband in the front, which was to allow a contrasting underskirt to show, and to allow for more freedom of movement I was sure. What was sure to have everyone's attention, either due to attraction or envy, was her impressive breasts, they looked even larger than ever, and they seemed ready to escape from her dress at at a moment's notice.

"Well?" she asked before turning on the spot "Do I know how to disguise myself or what?".

I nodded, as words escaped me right now.

"Isabela told me she'd try to get into the party so she could help watch over you" Fenris explained to me before turning to face the pirate "I had imagined you would sneak in".

Isabela laughed a little before saying anything.

"And I didn't think he'd bring you as his date" she said to Fenris "Isn't he a bit hairy for your taste?".

The broody elf didn't reply as he was too busy scanning the room. I mimicked the action and found that the De Launcet family had invited the creme da la creme of Kirkwall.

According to rumour the Knight-Commander had sent back a terse response declining her invitation to this gathering, and had sent Knight-Captain Cullen in her place. I imagined that the nobles were happy about this as Cullen was far more pleasant company than Meredith.

I could see the the Templar from here. He wore armour that was far more ornate and shiny that he normally wore, and while he carried a weapon I got the sense that he wouldn't normally carry such a blade. He looked ready for a parade.

Also I saw the Comte and Comtesse de Launcet, who I knew had a twenty or so year old son living in the Circle, they also had a twelve year old daughter. I didn't tend to judge people on looks, and she was too young to seen as woman, but I knew that before long she'd be a beauty and that men would duel each other for her hand in marriage.

Since I was an apostate and a smuggler who had made I felt really out of place here, amoung people like them

Then the chamber grew quiet when Grand Cleric Elthina was announced. She walked in and I saw that she being escorted by Prince Sebastian, and they were followed in by two Revered Mothers.

"Oh he's not to bad looking" Isabela commented as she fanned herself with something gaudy looking fan just like the noble ladies did "Who is he?".

While I'd never been introduced to the man I had seen him a couple of times, and he'd created an impression.

"That's Brother Sebastian Vael, of the Starkhaven Vaels" I told her "The Prince of Starkhaven".

Isabela then changed the subject.

"So sweet boy are you ever going to invite Merril up into your fancy house?" the pirate wondered "You know she adores you".

Even though Merril had grown some what distant from me over the last two years. I knew that she did think highly of me. I'd aided her many times, and helped many elves without any benefit to myself. Plus I think she had developed a thing for men with beards since she often commented on them, and I had grown quite a nice one.

"You both care for people even more than you let on" Isabela was now saying "You're a good match. You don't mind that she's an elf and she doesn't mind that you need time to yourself to brood".

I scoffed

"Hey now, I do not brood" I replied "That's Fenris's job"

The elf grunted in agreement.

"You do brood" Isabela insisted "I bet you and Fenris spend hours at his place comparing your brooding faces".

I didn't tell people why I went to Fenris's place so often as the elf didn't want people knowing that he hadn't been able to read.

"The Viscount is trying to get everyone's attention" my bodyguard for the evening then said.

While this wasn't his party it was being held at the Keep, as this place had a ballroom large enough for such gatherings. So it was only expected for him to make some of speech.

"May I present the Circle of Magi?" the Viscount announced "They have volunteered to give us a dazzling show tonight".

I doubted the 'volunteered' part, but like everyone else I still walked outside in order to check out the light show.

"Magic as entertainment" Fenris grumbled

The mages began casting spells, timed perfectly to create interesting effects. It was a lot like a fireworks display back home only not as loud.

"Do they do anything like this in Tevinter?" I asked softly.

I couldn't decide if I was happy about the whole thing or not. While I like the idea of mages putting their gifts to a use that people could enjoy rather than fear, it felt like they were just treating my fellow mages as caged animals who had been trained to provide entertainment.

"Of a sort" he replied.

If half of what I'd heard about Tevinter was true I wouldn't be too surprised to hear that they had human sacrifices as these sort of events.

"We can go back inside if this bothers you" I offered.

Before he could reply, Isabela nudged me and spoke.

"That's Bethany, isn't it?" she whispered.

When I looked I saw that it was indeed her.

"What's she doing here?" I wondered.

I'd not seen her in two years as I wasn't allowed to visit her at the Gallows. The Templars didn't allow married couples they had separated to ever see each other.

"Well, she's one of the most talented mages in the Circle," Mother answered when she joined us "She was asked to perform here tonight by the First Enchanter".

At once I knew that Leandra had known Bethany would be here and that she hadn't told me on purpose. Perhaps she had feared I'd refused to attended if I'd known she'd be here, either that or she was worried I'd try to run off with her daughter. Given the Knight-Commander's treatment of mages if Beth did run away she might be killed if caught so it wasn't worth the risk.

When the magical fireworks show ended there was a sudden rush of peopl going up to the mages and congratulating them. I took this chance to head back inside.

"Serah, Amell" someone said.

I didn't even turn around to look at the person who had spoken before replying.

"Hawke," I corrected "I'm Gothic Hawke".

The Hawke family were the successors of the Amell family, and as there was official title to go with the lands the family owned I had no proper title as such I was just Gothic Hawke, wealthy land owner and former adventurer.

"Are you not feeling well, Serah Hawke?" a young lady asked

Fenris seemed to materialise between myself and the noble girl who had just been trying to start a conversation, or so it seemed until I realised that an agent could be any gender, she could be Bard here to kill me, or to a spy intending to led me off to whoever it was who wanted me.

"Please excuse my son's bodyguard" Leandra said, expertly defusing the tense moment "My boy was recently attacked, it has put us all a little on edge".

Fenris was edgy that was for sure, and the young lady started to babble something in what they'd call French back in my world. I understood a little, but most of it escaped my understanding due how fast it was spoken.

Mother replied, using more words I didn't understand and this somehow led to us leaving. Isabela took my arm and glared at the young women as we headed for the exit.

"Why do I get the sense that I was just saved from some kind of danger?" I asked once we were outside.

A reply soon came.

"Because you were sweet boy" Isabela told me "That harmless looking girl was going to seduce you".

Given that the young lady had been wearing a mask, and that her dress had covered so much, I wondered how she would have gotten my attention. Then I decided that I was better off not knowing.

"Why would she bother?" I wondered "I'm married, and even if I wasn't I'm not a proper noble".

I soon got an answer.

"They might think the Grand Cleric would annul your marriage to Bethany rather than have a child raised outside of wedlock" Mother told me "There are few families in Kirkwall who are rich in history but not much else, and you are wealthy. If you were to get the daughter or younger sister of an important noble pregnant, they could demand you do the honourable thing. Then they would have access to your wealth".

Hearing that did not make me happy.

"Bunch of jackals" I said with a growl.

If it was like this now then becoming the Champion of Kirkwall, assuming I ever got that far, would make me an even more tempting target. That worried me.

(Line Break)

 **Hawke Estate**

When a Templar in full armour came marching into my study I almost threw a fireball at the guy, lucky for him I recognised his face before I attacked.

I was a little on edge lately as a gang of thugs had broken into my home. Normally I wouldn't have done something that foolish.

"Carver what are you doing here?" I asked.

His presence here wasn't that unexpected as unlike Mages the Templars were allowed to have contact with their families, but they were suppose to keep some distance between themselves and their loved ones so that nothing got in their way of their unswervingly loyal to the Order. As such Carver didn't just pop round to visit, and he never did so while wearing his armour.

"You haven't heard" he said.

Since I was surprised to see him that much must have been clear.

"Bethany's been taken" he told me.

I didn't react to this news because I didn't know how to. I hadn't spoken to her in nearly two years, so my feelings for her had faded.

"Well I didn't do it" I said "Was it a break out. Maybe Anders...".

I was stopped at this point.

"No she was abducted" Carver explained "she was coming back from the Chantry this morning with some of the younger mages. Bethany's good with the children and trusted by the Order so there wasn't much of a guard. I wasn't there. The Knight-Captain told me that it looked as if she didn't want to go with the Dwarves who took her. He's charged me with returning her to the Circle safe and sound".

That didn't explain why he was here.

"You could have just told me this in a letter" I said "You should be out there getting her back, not barging in and making me think the Templars were coming after me".

Given that I was an apostate I had valid reasons to fear having members of the Order in my home.

"I need you're help getting her back" Carver was now saying "Aren't you worried about her?".

Not that much as it turned out, and he picked up on that.

"She's your wife!" Carver yelled.

I frowned at the warrior.

"She stopped being my wife when your Templar buddies dragged her off to the Gallows" I said "I'll help you because I owe this family that much and more, but I won't do the Templars work for them".

Carver grunted and then nodded.

"I'll be back as soon as I have her phylactery" the warrior told me "You should gather the others, we're going to need their help".

I'd do that, and while I was out I'd stop by the stores. We'd need supplies for this latest adventure, and I'd wanted to visit the Black Emporium ever since I'd been sent an invitation. Now seemed like a good time to visit.

(Line Break)

 **The Black Emporium**

"Well, this is creepy," muttered Varric.

Isabela, Varric, Anders and I cautiously entered the establishment known as The Black Emporium. Looking around I saw various wares that were clustered haphazardly about the place. Some of things were familiar, such as crates and chests, stands of armour and weapons, while others items were more out of place. There was misshapen and oddly luminescent mirrir, a twisted cabinet that somehow had not fallen apart. Oddest of all was statue of Andraste, she was naked, and for some reason she had penis.

But what really stood out was the thing in the centre of this strange store. Sitting on a chair was a grotesque thing made up of mummified flesh and tangled limbs. Everyone saw it, but everyone acted as if they didn't. In fact aside from myself the group took efforts to look at anything but the displayed corpse.

"Is that a golem?" I heard Anders ask "I haven't see one of those since I was in..."

Before he could finish a voice filled the air.

 _"That golem's name... is Thaddeus Gigantus Crumbum the Third. He's my… favourite"._

"Did I say creepy?" Varric amended "I meant underpants wetting scary".

I really hoped he hadn't we himself.

"Where is the voice coming from?" asked Isabela.

From all around us by the sounds of things.

 _"Welcome… to the Black… Emporium. I am the great… and magnificent Xenon… the Antiquarian"._

By the sounds of things this Xenon was just another mage with delusions of grandeur.

 _"It's so rare... to have company...Well, living company, at any rate"._

I rolled my eyes at theatrics.

"Is there any way I can get out of here quickly without making myself look bad?" Varric wondered.

Before replying I pondered the question.

"Nope" I said after a moment, "I don't think there is"

Out of the corner of my I saw that Isabela had moved over to the statue of Andraste.

"If I'd know about this side of the Maker's Bride I would have visited the Chantry more often" she said.

For understandable reasons I avoided the place.

"Isabela!" I then yelled.

I really didn't like what she was currently doing to the statue.

"What?" exclaimed the pirate defensively, "I was only..".

 _"Do not fondle Andraste!"_

I then turned my head to see Anders, who was trying to get a boy to talk to him. The lad seemed like a zombie so I could see why the Grey Warden was no concerned.

 _"Don't manhandle the… urchin. He's not… for sale"_

I started to have a proper looked around. There was a worktable here, cluttered with items I recognised, such as a mortar and pestle, a small porcelain crucible, various bunches of dried herbs and flowers, as well as less wholesome looking ingredients floating in thick glass jars. I knew the recipes for many potions, having been taught by Anders, but there was always more to learn. Perhaps one day I'd come back here and examine any recipes the dead guy had here more detail.

Quickly I moved onto the books and found one on shape shifting, which I decided to buy. Then I looked around and realised how uncomfortable everyone was.

"Everyone take a quick look around" I said "we need the best weapons and armour we can get".

No one was happy about this, but they saw the sense in my words and started to look at some of the items on display.

(Line Break)

 **The Vimmark Wasteland**

Carver, Varric, Isabela, Anders, Merril and I looked at the desolate land before us, and none of us were encouraged by what we saw.

"We're seriously going out there?" Anders asked as we looked out at the Vimmark Wasteland.

This was where both Bethany's phylactery and Varric's information had led us. The dwarves who had taken Beth, and were behind the attempt to grab me, and the breaking at my home were here.

"Doesn't look all that dwarven" Isabela commented "You sure this is the right place?".

Phylacteries were accurate, they had to be or the Templars would have a lot of trouble tracking down runaway mages.

"They're Carta dwarves" Varric answered "Criminals and smugglers, they tend to hide out in places other people don't want to go".

This was something I knew from experience, thanks my own career as a smuggler. Not that I had ever hid out in a place as bleak as this.

"They're not usually stupid, though" Varric went on to say "Can't be, not if they want to get ahead in their line of work . So, I don't know why they'd attack Goth and grab a Mage right out from the noses's of the Templars".

I couldn't figure it out it either. I remembered none of this happening in the game, and it really didn't make sense for the Carta to grab a mage. They'd even done it in board daylight, and had battled of few templars in order to get their hands on Bethany.

"According to all my contacts, they shouldn't be here. Andraste's tits, there shouldn't even be a here!" Varric said as he tugged on his earring "This is all a giant blind spot on the maps".

Which I didn't like as it meant we were going on without enough information.

"Does this really matter?" Carver asked softly "They have Bethany".

That was enough to get everyone moving, and before long we found something that made me feel concerned: the sight of shattered caravans. As we approached, the smell of rot and stale smoke wafted over us. This had happened a while back, but not long ago.

"All dead" I heard Anders say as we looked through the wreckage "and by the looks of things they didn't go down without a fight. I can't sense any darkspawn. I don't think they were behind this".

While the Blight had been over for a while now, the 'spawn were always a menace, they were known for coming to the surface it small numbers to raid.

"These caravans were are part of merchants' guild" Varric informed us "The Carta knows better than to go after them. This is… really strange".

I would have gone with gruesome or horrible.

"Don't look now, but I think we've found one of them," Isabela said

A single dwarf was walking towards us, and there were no others in sight.

"You!" the dwarf called out "You've come!"

We all looked at each other and wondered which one of us the guy was going on about.

"Everyone!" the dwarf boomed. "It's the child of Malcolm Hawke!"

Indeed Carver was a child of Malcolm Hawke, I was only a Hawke in name, but if they knew that and it was his kids they wanted, then it made no sense that the dwarfs had hired people to come after me.

"He has come to us!" the dwarf yelled.

I had no idea who he was talking to now. There were no more of his kind out here.

"What does my father have anything to do with this?" Carver demanded to know.

He soon got an answer.

"Blood for blood, that's what we were told!" the dwarf yelled "You've come to us! That's the only thing that matters!".

That answer didn't help much.

"We must have the blood! You don't understand!" the mad dwarf was now saying "And now we will take it! Corypheus shall be free!".

Anders then nudged me and gestured for me to look around. By the looks of things there more dwarves heading our way.

"Why can't we hunt down normal criminals like we used to?" I complained as I reached for my sword "The kind that don't worship demons or something."

We were surrounded, but we weren't the ones in danger because the dwarves wanted to take us alive. They had no lethal weapons and nothing ranged. So we attacked them with spells and bolts from Varric's crossbow.

The ones who dodged were quickly brought down by Carver and Fenris scything through them like they had done to others so many times before. When seeing my brother-in-law fight it became clear why the Templars had allowed him to join their Order despite his sister having been an apostate for so long. In fact he had surpassed Fenris if I was any judge, not that I'd ever tell either of them that.

"Anyone else feel like something is wrong here" Anders said.

Crazy people weren't that strange around here. I'd encountered more than my fair share while living in Kirkwall.

"Well, yeah" Isabela replied "Crazy dwarves just attacked us. That's wrong".

Varric had a different view.

"The Carta doesn't normally act like this" he stated "They're businessmen".

Another person then spoke.

"Anyone ever heard of Corypheus?" Merril asked "I think the name sounds evil".

Fenris, who had been cleaning his blade, spoke up.

"It sounds faintly Tevinter" he said "But I've never heard that word spoken".

Most likely he was one of those blood magic using Magisters I figured. He wanted the Hawkes for some mad reason and the only way to make him stop would be to kill him.

(Line Break)

 **Vimmark Mountains.**

After making our way through some lovely traps and more people trying to capture us, we eventually made our way into what appeared to be a base of operations for the Carta. Which was by the looks of things a series of old mines that been expanded in order to provide room for smuggled goods and to house members of the Carta.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Anders asked

I hadn't, and judging by the looks on their faces no one else in the group had either.

"I'm sensing something" he went on say "But I don't know what it is, and I can hear music".

We all gave Anders very worried looks.

"Well, what do we have here?" I then heard Varric say.

I leaned over his shoulder to study the note. Which wasn't hard to do since he was short.

 _'Carver Hawke is with the Templars in Kirkwall we will need to find a way to draw out of the of the city'_ I read aloud. _'Bethany Hawke is in the Gallows, we must find a way to bring her here. Gothic Hawke lives in Hightown, he should be easy to take, and can be used to lure the children of Malcolm Hawke to us'_

Well that explained my part in this. They'd hoped to use me to lure Carver and perhaps Bethany out here.

 _'Kill whoever gets in your way, but do it quietly, and make sure the two Hawks remain unharmed. The Great One demands this of you, and will reward you richly for your service'_ I then read

"How is this connected to my Father?" Carver wondered.

I had no answers for him.

"Carta is all about gold, not blood," Varric said with a sigh. "This is aggravating."

Then the dwarf pulled out another piece of paper from the pile he'd found, and read it out.

 _'Like many of you, I was once a thieving wretch. I was a servant to coin and my base desires. Then I heard his call. Corypheus opened my eyes, just as he has opened yours, and he showed me what was true. What is the Carta when compared to him? Nothing but dust and ashes. Only he is eternal We are his hands and eyes on the surface. We are the ones he honoured with his trust, to dig him from his prison. When he returns, we will be rewarded. Praise him! Praise him'_ Varric read out.

"Call?" Anders whispered "Was there a message spread or…?"

He trailed off and said nothing more.

"That was a speech" I mused.

Varric nodded in agreement.

"Reads like a Chantry sermon" the dwarf muttered.

Having never attended one I wouldn't know.

"I found what seems to be a journal" Isabela informed us before handing it over to me "Maybe it will explain what in the Fade is going around here".

Slowly I flipped through some pages until I found a recent entry, then I read it out.

'The Wardens did not guard the key with care. It was left in a repository, with objects of little worth. Trinkets. Dusty trophies. There wasn't even a guard posted. Fools. If only they knew what they had, and lost'. 'However, it will not wake at my touch. It sleeps and the power remains within. The Great One says it requires Malcolm Hawke's blood to awaken it. Only then can its powers set him free. So, I will find the heir to the blood and the Great One will reward me'

"Keys and blood?" Carver whispered "What did my Father get mixed up in?"

He wasn't the only one to speak.

"Are we just ignoring the fact that whatever is going on is mixed up with the Wardens?" Anders asked

The rest of us weren't Wardens, so we had no idea what their part in this was.

"Let's just look around some more" I said.

Surprisingly, the place was remarkably empty for a crime group's hideout, which meant there wasn't much to loot. It wasn't until we went further down beneath the ground that we even found another living person. He was dwarf with knives sheathed on his back, and he didn't look well.

"The Hawke's blood!" he declared "The Master will rise! He will be free!".

I was starting to wonder if this Corypheus guy was just a powerful blood mage or perhaps something else. I was pondered this because from what I knew of blood magic it shouldn't be possible for one mage to twist so many minds.

"Gerav?" Varric said while slowly approaching the dwarf "Gerav, is that you?".

I was a little surprised at first to find out that my friend knew a Carta dwarf, but after thinking about I figured that really I shouldn't have been. It wasn't as everything he'd done with us was legal.

"V-Varric?" the other dwarf stammered "N-no one said you'd be part of this. We were just going after the Hawkes".

The dwarf in our group was not a happy bunny right now.

"What in the name of the Ancestors, the Stone, and Andraste's tits is going on here?" Varric demanded to know.

A question we all had on our minds I didn't doubt.

"The Master.. must be set free…" Gerav managed to say.

There was something really wrong with this dwarf, he seemed sick.

"Really, Gerav?" Varric replied "I thought better of you than this. I mean having the occasional competitor gutted for fun and profit is one thing, but this is insanity".

That I agreed with.

"We drink the darkspawn blood. He calls us!" the dwarf cried "The only way to hear the music".

Varric was becoming even more unhappy, and who could blame him given that this Gerav had been drinking darkspawn blood. He had turned himself into a kind of ghoul.

"There's no gold in hallucinations!" the dwarf in my group said.

Varric then took a few deep breathes and turned to face the rest of us.

"This is Gerav" he told us "He's a greedy, bastard son of a nug from the Carta".

Varric then turned to his fellow dwarf.

"The big guy in the Templar armour is Carver Hawke, the one whose blood you want to drink, or bath in or something ridiculous like that" Varric said.

Hearing that seemed to put some fire into the eyes of the carta dwarf

"The Master is calling!" Gerav declared "He needs the blood!"

Again Varric tried to reach the dwarf he had know, but that person was long gone now.

"I've still got her, you know? Bianca. All modified just like we worked out together" my friend said "Never misfired a day in her life, not since you figured out the problem. You don't want her to see her papa like this, do you?"

Not for the first time I found Varric's feelings towards his crossbow to be a little creepy.

"The blood" Gerav said as he reached out for Carver.

Before any of us could do anything. Varric had loosed a single bolt straight into the guy's chest.

"The poor stupid bastard" Varric cursed "I used to do business with the Carta, back in the day. Gerav was a nutcase then, too, but… well, in a good way. We worked together to make a repeating crossbow. Bianca's the only one that worked. I can't…"

His voice cracked as he looked away from the corpse.

"I can't believe he ended up like this" the dwarf was finally able to say.

The rest of us walked away to give him space, and do discuss what we thought was going on here.

"So, this Corypheus is some sort of darkspawn" Anders murmured softly "But that doesn't quite make sense. The 'music' is normally associated with Arch-demons, and there is no Tevinter god known as Corypheus".

Now I felt a little scared.

"What if Coryphenus is an old name for one of the Tevinter gods" I wondered "Or what if he was a Tevinter god that people forgot about because not many people ever worshipped it".

Anders went pale.

"If there is an Arch-demon around here and it wakes up that will cause another Blight" my fellow mage said "We can't let that happen, and if the Arch-demon is awake then I have to kill it now before the Blight can start. You can help, but I have to land the killing blow".

I understood why he would have to do it, but no one else did, and by now he had everyone's attention, so Anders went on to explain.

"Shouldn't we fetch some Wardens?" Merril asked one the Grey Warden had explained what he could about the Blight "and maybe an army or two".

If only we could.

"There's no time" I said "We have to stop whatever it is these dwarves are up to. If the Arch-demon is still sleeping then we can call for some Wardens, but if its awake then we have to stop it now or the whole world will be in danger".

Carver spoke next.

"What would an Arch-demon need my blood for?" he wondered.

That was a good question.

(Line Break)

"I swore to Corypheus I'd bring him Malcolm Hawke's blood" a dwarf said when we entered a large room "One way or the other".

Carver stepped forward.

"My father is dead" the Templar stated.

That didn't seem to matter to the Carta thugs all around us.

"But his blood lives in you" the dwarf said "And what Corypheus wants, he gets".

When the fight started I threw a fireball and I fought the urge to groan when the dwarf I'd fired at just shrugged it off. Dwarven resistance to magic was a pain sometimes

When the dwarf I'd just tried to burn came at me I dodged his swing of an axe, then I used my sword to block the next blow. With my free hand I called forth lightning to my hands, discharged the magic at very close range. This time not even dwarven resistance to magic protected the crook.

Once this battle was over we looked around, there was some looting of bodies and looking about in nearby rooms.

"SISTER!" I heard Carver yell.

We all ran into a side room and once in there I saw Bethany. She was waking up, no doubt due to Carver's shouting, as she stood I noticed a staff in her hands. It was very odd looking, and my magical sense was telling me that the staff was very powerful.

"Carver, Gothic" she said in surprise.

He brother moved to give her a hug, but I stayed back.

"Hello, dear" I said when she turned to face me "Its been a while".


	2. Chapter 2

**Mage Gothic - Legacy 2**

 **Corypheus's Prison.**

"We're in the Deep Roads," Varric said in rather irate tone of voice "Andrastes's flaming… something or other. We're in the Deep Roads, again".

The gates behind us then slammed shut, cutting us off from the mines. Which meant we couldn't get out, at least not the way we'd came.

"If someone had told me that we'd get trapped in the Deep Roads, I think I would've just stayed in bed today" Fenris muttered.

Had he known, he would have come anyway. I was sure of that.

"Wish I had a map for this section," Anders said as he came up to stand next to me "There is something strange about the area".

To me it looked like the Deep Roads I'd seen before.

"I thought I heard that song again" the possessed mage then said.

Now I was worried about Anders, more so than normal that is, so I tried to cheer him up.

"Well, there's one good thing about being trapped in the Deep Roads" I said to the mage.

He was too distracted to reply, so someone else did.

"Yeah?" Varric asked "What's that".

I smirked.

"For once we don't have to worry about the templars!" I cheered.

Anders and I chuckled.

"There's another bright side, Goth" Varric said "A chance to find more treasure".

I'd settle for just living through this. Although that was doubtful we would if we did end up fighting an Arch-demon.

"No place to go other than forward" I then said to the whole group "Come on"

When we got to the next room, something strange happened.

 _"Be bound here for eternity. Hunger stilled. Rage smothered. Desire dampened. Pride crushed. In the name of the Maker, so let it be"._

"That was was father's voice" Bethany said.

We listened and soon heard more.

 _"I could do nothing about the Wardens' use of demons in this horrid place. But I will have no one say any magic of mine ever released one into the world"._

"It's a lingering magic," Anders explained.

The Grey Warden was now studying the walls. He ran his fingertips over the carvings on them, like he was trying to read them.

"I recognise a few glyphs here" my fellow mage went on to say "We're dealing with old magic, very old magic".

Which wasn't very helpful to hear.

"So, is Father's past trying to kill us?" Carver wondered.

Before anyone else could speak, Anders got our attention.

"There's a Warden over there" he told us "I can sense him".

We all moved as we followed the possessed mage.

"Father had business with Wardens?" I heard Carver say to his sister "Why didn't he ever tell us".

There was no time for the twins to discuss that as we had now found the Grey Warden that Anders had sensed. When I saw the man I almost thought he was a ghoul, but from what I'd heard they couldn't talk so it was a shock when he did.

"The key…!" the old warden shouted "Did they find it? The dwarves?"

Someone would have answered if given the chance.

"I heard them… looking… digging…" the Warden said "Did... they.. find it?"

The man moved in a strange way, he seemed almost disabled, but he wore the armour of warrior, that was not something a cripple would wear.

"Are you talking about this?" Bethany asked the Warden as she held out her new staff "Because I'm not sure how it's a key. I was just made to hold it".

By the Carta dwarves who wanted Hawke blood, so there had to be a connection there.

"Magic...old magic... Magic from the blood" the Warden said "It made the seals... It can destroy them."

By now I'd had enough of the old man's ramblings.

"Look, we came in here to try and find this Corypheus" I told the crazy person "Do you know where or even what he is?".

I still held hope that this wasn't the start of another Blight.

"Don't say his name!" the man warned "He will hear you!... You must not wake him...the key".

I actually liked hearing that.

"So he's not awake yet" I said "that's good news. Maybe we can kill him before he wakes up".

A sleeping untainted dragon was not the threat an Arch-demon was.

"Yes, I can show you… yes…Follow me. Down and in. Down... and in" crazy guy was now saying "I know the prison's secrets...Seals lock you in. All come in, none may leave. Not without key. No way back. No way up. Only way out is down and through the heart".

The man's voice had become firmer, it was if having a purpose was giving him the strength required to think more clearly.

"We don't want to leave yet" I said "We need to kill the thing whose name you told us not to say".

Although how we would kill a sleeping dragon was something I hadn't figured out yet, but we had to find the thing first. Then we could worry about slaying the beast.

"This way… this way!" the broken man urged.

Lacking any other ideas we started to follow.

"So, that's what happens to Wardens who don't die fighting the Darkspawn" muttered Anders "We're supposed to get ourselves killed before it happens".

I spent a moment wondering if the Warden-Commander would end up like that one day. Anders wouldn't, as he would die before he felt the Calling, and I might be the one to kill him. Those were dark thoughts.

(Line Break)

We didn't really have to go far to find the next obstacle. A magic seal made of wavering gold light blocked the only door. My attention was drawn to the pedestal in the centre. Magic bubbled out of it, escaping into the air.

"The two are connected," Anders told us "If we're going forward, we've got to shut it off".

Bethany then stepped forward.

"Well, that Warden called this staff a key" she said "I'll try to unlock the door".

Hopefully it would that simple.

"So, anyone else think we should prepare for… I don't know,the end of the world?" Varric deadpanned as Bethany stepped up to the pedestal. "Just in case?"

Luckily we did prepare for something bad to happen, so when the demon appeared it was blasted by the mages of the group, and then finished off by the warriors in short order.

Next I turned around and found the mad Warden sulking in the shadows.

"So, do all the seals have that?" I asked him dryly, pointing to the now dead pride demon "Because that would've been a good thing to know before Bethany unlocked it".

It seemed that even crazy Wardens didn't like to share information. It was annoying.

"Two thousand years, and the magic holds," he responded.

The wacky Warden wasn't looking at any of us, but the dulled pedestal that Bethany was no longer standing on.

"But give it the key, and the magic will return to it" the mad man went on to say "The blood works".

This guy really wasn't being helpful. I had no idea if what we were doing would awaken an Arch-demon, or allow us to kill it before it woke up, or if there was even an Arch-demon involved. I still had no idea what this Corypheus was. It was all so confusing.

"What's your name?" I heard Anders ask "Do you even remember?".

"Name?" the Warden said.

He blinked a few times in confusion before speaking again.

"It's been… so long since I've used my name" he then said "La… Lay…?"

He needed a few moments to focus before he could finally give Anders the information he had requested.

"Larius! I was Larius!" the crazy Warden declared "and there was… a title. Commander.. Commander of the Grey!".

Bethany then stepped forward, and for a moment I wondered if the Templars had designed the robes that mages wore in the Circle, because they were really unattractive, but then I focused on the here and now.

"That magic…" my wife started to say.

She never actually asked the question, however she got an answer of sorts.

"Yes, inside your blood" Larius said "You heard it. The magic calls to it. Reads the thoughts of those who hold it. The last… ah, I was there, before… before I became like this".

We all waited to see if the former Warden-Commander would say anything else.

"Corypheus calls!" Larius shouted suddenly "In the darkness!

With that the crazy Warden vanished back into the shadows and I watched him leave before turning to the others.

"So, what do we do?" I asked them "Any ideas".

Since I was still very confused about what was going I wanted everyone's opinions.

"I vote we keep going" Carver said.

Anders nodded in agreement.

"The longer we're here, the higher the chance someone will get infected with the Taint" the mage said "and if there is Arch-demon then we have to try to kill it for the sake of the whole world".

Having been infected once I knew how horrible it was, and I had no desire to see anyone of my friends turned into ghouls. Plus no one wanted an Arch-demon on the lose, it could led to the end of the world as we knew it.

"Okay so we go forward" I said.

That seemed to be the only thing we could do, and while Fenris, Isabela, Merril, Varric and Bethany didn't express their opinons they did't protest either.

"So Varric" I heard Isabela say as we got moving again "How is this going to fit in your grand tales? The Hawke family and friends walked for a really long time in nasty tunnels?".

The dwarf avoided answering the question

"Nothing interesting in this room," Varric stated.

On the surface, it did just seem to be another empty room, but there was something here, it just wasn't physical.

 _'I may have left the Circle, but I made a vow. My magic will serve that which is best in me, not that which is most base'_

"I can remember Father saying that to you" Carver whispered to his sister.

Since there was nothing else here we got moving again.

"What's wrong, Goth?" Varric asked me "Tired?"

That wasn't what only was wrong with me.

"A bit," I admitted "I'm also depressed by the fact that every time we all get together it leads to fighting monsters. Just once couldn't we go for a nice peaceful walk in the countryside or take a trip to the beach".

Varric found that amusing.

"Gothic, the day you go to the beach is the day an armada of angry zombie pirates show up" the dwarf joked "Trouble just seems to focus on you, for some reason".

At this point being attack by undead pirates would not surprise me in the least.

"Yar, brains" I said in a bad pirate accent.

That made more people chuckle.

"Well at least you get a lot of stories out of stuff like this" Merril said to Varric "I just get bad memories".

She clearly wasn't enjoying this trip, and neither was Anders by the sounds of things.

"I'm not listening," I barely heard Anders whisper "I'm not listening!".

This place was a magnet for crazy Wardens it seemed.

 _'I've bought our freedom, Leandra. We can go home now, us and the baby. I hope it takes after you, love. I would wish this magic on no one. May our children never learn what I've done here'._

"Sunshine, are you crying?" Varric asked.

I turned to see that Beth did have tears in her eyes, but rather than comfort her I moved away and pretended to be looking around. I wanted to act as if she wasn't here because I didn't want to open up to her. It would hurt more later on when she returned to the Gallows if I allowed myself to feel anything for her now. However I got the feeling that I'd get hurt despite my efforts.

"Just got a bit overwhelmed" I heard her say.

I then went over to Anders, and even while asking him how he was I realised that I should be doing my best kept emotional distance from his as well as I might have to kill him one day.

"I'm fine," Anders reassured weakly "It's fine. I'll be fine".

I wasn't convinced but I didn't press the issue. If he lost control I'd have put him down, and I really didn't want to have to deal with that.

"If you're sure" I said.

Next I diverted my attention to what else was being talked about.

"I didn't know Father didn't want a child with magic," Carver was saying "Well, he got that one wrong".

We all ignored him and headed for the next seal.

This time, Bethany walked up to the pedestal without a word. I watched as she held out the staff and did whatever it was she needed to do.

Then a giant swirling vortex of magic erupted nearby, and this signalled the appearance of another Pride Demon, and unlike before this one brought some lessor demons with it. I brought my hands up and launched multiple fireballs at one of the pride demons, aiming for its legs and arms in an attempt to keep it occupied. As it stumbled, I channelled a bolt of lightening and aimed right at the creature's head.

This didn't kill the monster and I had to ignore the yells and shouts from my companions so that I could end this demon. I had to trust them to take care of themselves as I made sure to do my own part. It was hard, though. I kept wanting to check on them. But if I got distracted from throwing fire and lightning at the pride demon that refused to die, then we'd all suffer.

When it finally died, I looked around and saw that the battle was over

"Everyone okay?" I asked.

They were alive, but would need sometime to rest.

"The magic grows lax" the crazy warden said as he randomly appeared "He feels you walk where no steps go".

I hated cryptic bullshit.

"What is this Corypheus?" I demanded to know

We needed answers so I risked saying the name.

"He calls like an old god, mimics their cry" Larius told us "He calls for them to free them. The dark children and grey. All with taint in their blood."

I glanced at Anders, and wondered if that was what he was hearing.

"He is more than darkspawn. More than human. He thinks, talks. He pierces the Veil" the crazy warden went on to say.

I was still totally confused but thankfully the less insane Grey Warden wasn't as lost.

"So, Corypheus is an Awakened darkspawn" Anders realised "The Wardens have encountered them before".

I gave him a questioning look.

"When I was with the Wardens I met an Awakened darkspawn called The Architect" he explained.

Now I had an understanding of what this Corypheus was and what he could do if he woke up, or at least enough to know that we didn't want to leave this prison.

"Not quite that," Larius said "But… perhaps close. He wants what was once his. He calls. Dreams. But does not know".

This was less helpful than what he'd told us before.

"When the seals are gone, he will wake" the former Warden-Commander went on to say "And he must die".

I for one had no problem with waking Corypheus up so we could kill him.

"No I cannot stay" Larius went on to say "The song is too strong for me here."

With that the crazy Warden raced away again, and soon disappeared from sight.

"Okay" I said "Voting time. Who wants to go kill this Awakened darkspawn guy and then get the hell out of here".

Everyone else was on board with this plan so we got moving again.

(Line Break)

We soon found ourselves in a huge open space, larger than anything I'd seen while down in the Deep Roads, and the whole of the tower could see here. It reached from the bottom of the cavern into the roof, and perhaps all the way to the surface.

"It's massive" I heard Isabela say.

She wasn't the only one with an opinion.

"Why would the dwarves make something this big?" Merril wondered "They're so short"

She was right, it didn't make sense.

"Because, Daisy, we need a place to fit our massive egos," Varric said with a chuckle.

I doubted that was the reason they'd gone to all this effort.

"Anders, have you ever seen anything like this?" I asked.

There was no answer.

"Anders?" I asked again.

I turned to the Grey Warden and frowned when I saw him standing off the side.

"Anders!" I yelled.

The mage was not having a good time.

"No, get out of my head!" he yelled "Get out of my head!"

I reached for my sword it was gut reaction when I thought that he might be turning into an abomination, but since he was already possessed that didn't make sense.

"Another mad mage," Fenris growled. "Just what we need!"

Thankfully Anders calmed down after a while, and I took my hand off the handle of my sword.

"You ready to get out of here?" I asked him

He seemed to have gained control of himself, but I didn't think he would hold out forever.

"Guys, over here!" I heard Carver call from a distance "Varric says he found something".

Hopefully it was something good, it was make a nice change.

"Be right there!" I called back.

We all got moving again and soon we found Carver and Varric, and they standing next to a lever. Which when used made a bridge rise up from below. This meant we could now enter the tower.

Inside we found another room blocked by a seal. Bethany got up on to the pedestal and did the magic thing again. When the Pride Demon appeared we were ready to do battle, but as it turned out we didn't need to.

A huge sword was driven, by someone I couldn't see, into the body of the Pride Demon, and the monster burst into flames before my eyes.

"I fucking hate demons" a voice then said.

As the burned body of the Fade creature dropped we all got a good look at the man who had just slain a powerful demon in a single blow. He wore armour that looked as if it had been made from parts of a dead dragon that had been coloured black and silver, even from meters away I could feel the power of that armour. The sword he held looked to be made from dragon bone as as much power as his armour, perhaps even more.

"Hope you don't mind me dropping in" the man in cool armour said "I was in the neighbourhood and got a warning from Flemeth, something about the old one waking up, darkspawn running amok, cats and dogs living together. So I arranged for a portal to get me inside this place".

The warrior then took off his scary helmet and I found myself looking at my own face, only it wasn't exactly the same, he was hairier than me, and older looking. He also had a scar that made it look as if a claw had swiped his face. But aside from that he could have been my twin brother.

"I'm Warden Gothic, the former Warden-Commander of Felderan" the man then said "Now does anyone have any idea what's going on down here?".

(Line Break)

Having the Warden-Commander with us made us all feel much safer. It wasn't hard to understand why, this was the man who ended the Blight, the man who had slain an Arch-demon, the man who ended a civil war. Granted he'd not done those things alone, but him having had help didn't diminish him in anyway.

We even moved more quickly now he was with us, and we kept up a good pace, until Larius appeared.

"He feels the seals weaken," the ghoul like man informed us "He knows you are close. You must be ready."

He suddenly twisted and turned behind him.

"No, no! They're here!" the crazy git said before vanishing.

The other me sighed loudly enough to be heard by all.

"When my Calling comes I'm going to take a vial of poison with me" the Commander said "better that than turning into whatever he was".

I could see the logic behind that idea, but I didn't think on it for long as the ground began to shudder. The group got moving again and once the shaking stopped we heard something else.

"Something's happening," a female voice stated.

We turned the corner and saw a small group of Wardens walking our way. The only woman among them was a mage and she seemed to be their leader.

"The prison's breaking down" the mage was saying "But it has stood up to tunnelling before. What can..."

She suddenly stopped speaking, and then spent a few moments studying my group.

"Warden-Commander" she greeted my counterpart "I am Senior Warden Janeka. May I ask what you are doing here. I was under the impression you had vanished".

Since he was wearing his helmet, I figured it was the armour she had recognised rather than the man wearing it.

"I had matters to deal with concerning one of the people who'd aided me during the Blight" the Commander said "I was on my way back to Vigil's Keep when I heard that something was taking place here. I was concerned so I came to investigate. Then I heard the Song".

The Senior Warden nodded her head as if that had all somehow made sense.

"Acting Warden-Commander Howe had a feeling you'd be gone for some time" the mage Warden said "However the First Warden felt otherwise".

Well that explained why he still held the rank.

"I lead the unit of Wardens who guard this place" Janeka told us "And I am the one who ordered the Carta to bring the Hawkes here".

If the confession hadn't been so blunt, and therefore shocking, it might have started a fight. Still none of us were happy to hear that.

"You made them drink darkspawn blood" Ander accused "that's madness".

There were mumours of agreement in my group.

"I was justified in doing so" the Warden mage said.

The Warden-Commander did not agreed.

"The ends do not always justify the means" he muttered before speaking more clearly "Senior Warden, please explain why you wanted the Hawkes brought here, and tell us what this place is".

He way have used the word 'please' when speaking to her, but that had been an order.

"This prison was built centuries ago by the Grey Wardens to contain one of the most powerful darkspawn ever encountered in the history of our Order" she told us "however even the best magic fades. So, the seals had to be reinforced. But it requires the blood of a mage untainted by the Joining. The last to perform the ritual was.."

Carver then stepped forward.

"Our father" he said "He became a blood mage because the Wardens forced him".

I heard Bethany gasp, but I kept my focus on the Wardens.

"Yes," Janeka confirmed "Forbidden magics are sometimes necessary to avert the Blight. He wasn't the one to initially bind the demons, of course. It was done in another era, before the Chantry's laws came into effect".

Given that the Joining, the ritual than made a person a Warden, was a form of Blood Magic, I wasn't shocked to hear that the Warden employed it else were.

"And we need the help of Hawke mage once again" Janeka told us "I've done extensive research on this darkspawn and I believe the original Wardens were wrong".

My thinking was that locking away a powerful darkspawn was a good idea. Killing it would have been smarter, but they wouldn't have gone to all this trouble if that option had been available to them. Hopefully the monster would be weak after its long slumber, and we would be able to kill it.

"Let me guess," Anders said dryly. "You think he's our greatest opportunity! A darkspawn who can talk, feel, reason! He could be our friend".

That seemed unlikely.

"Have you forgotten about the Architect?" the other me asked "The last time a talking 'spawn was out in the world the Wardens at Vigil's Keep were either killed or taken away to be experimented upon, and we lost an entire city. That can't happen again".

Larius then made himself known again, and he was glaring at Janeka.

"Corypheus cares nothing for the Blights," he snarled. "He's using you!".

Janeka was not happy to see the crazy Warden.

"Don't listen to this creature" she insisted "He's half darkspawn himself".

The mage Warden then turned back to the Commander

"I know how to harness Corypheus" she said "We can use his magic to end the Blights".

That sounded like something a demon would say when trying to get a mage to give up control of their body. It was always offers like that, and I was so glad that I didn't have to fear possession anymore.

"I can't allow you to do that!" the Commander declared "This Corypheus must be destroyed".

Anders supported the Commander by standing at this side rather than with words.

"But you aren't the one who gets to decide" the Senior Warden replied "Bethany Hawke holds the key. Only she can free Coryphenus".

Janeka turned her attention to Beth

"What is your decision?" the Senior Warden wished to know.

Bethany didn't take long to answer.

"I think I'll stick with the people who don't want to set an ancient darkspawn lose on the world" was her sensible answer.

"Fine!" Janeka replied, angrily.

The Senior Warden waved her hands and I saw the magic bloom.

"I'll do it with or without you!" the mage then yelled.

Instinctively I brought up a shield to block her spell, and so did the other mages in the group. When the magic cleared I saw that the Senior Warden was gone, along with her silent group of supporters.

(Line Break)

Smartly we let the guy with the magic sword and dragon bone armour led the way. Although he did defer to me when it came time to make a choice, like in what direction we should take.

So far everything had gone well, sure we were in a rush, as we needed to stop Janeka, but so far no one had gotten hurt. For which I was very grateful.

As soon as I'd finished thinking that the Commander raised a hand, signalling us to stop.

"What is it?" I asked

It wasn't the Commander who spoke.

"Darkspawn," Anders answered in a grim tone "Lots of them. I haven't felt this many since I helped the Commander fight the Mother's Army".

An army could mean thousands, that wasn't good.

"Called by Corypheus," Larius explained softly "Called for help. Protection".

For once the old crazy Warden had managed not to shock anyone by his sudden appearance.

"Everything from ogres to emissaries" the Warden-Commander said "I can sense them getting closer".

I was impressed that he could sense the types of 'spawn.

"This just keeps getting better and better," Varric groaned.

The other me wasn't unhappy about this.

"Just like old times!" he said.

Anders wasn't so eager.

"Maker I hope not!" the mage moaned.

The Commander turned to Anders.

"It wasn't so bad" he said "and all we have to do is fight our way through a legion of monsters, avoid all the traps, and then kill an ancient evil before it destorys the world. We've done it before, and this time we don't have to deal with those Children things".

That was something at least.

(Line Break)

I wasn't sure how, but we made it. The Commander had been right, about the traps and the legion of monsters. Yet nothing had stood in our way for very long, and the other me had proved to be an amazing warrior. His magical sword had cut down the darkspawn by the dozens and Anders had supported him with buffing magical spells. It had been plain to see that they had gone until battle together many times before and I'd also come to understand how good of a team they had made.

Not that they had been the ones who had mattered in the battle. A short time ago a massive ogre, which had been wearing armour and had carried a shield, had barred our way across a bridge. The creature had charged at us and it should have flattered the group, and perhaps would have had I not used my magic to cover part of the bridge with ice.

The mass 'spawn creature had slipped and then fallen off the bridge while roaring in the rage. Judging by how long it had been before the roaring had stopped the monster much have fallen a very long way down.

Then we'd faced Janeka, or at least the Commander had, he'd kill the Warden mage and then ordered her followers to flee. Thankfully they had done as they had been told.

Now we were standing before a being we knew had to be Corypheus. I couldn't tell what he was exactly, an Abomination perhaps, an Awakened Darkspawn? It was impossible to known.

"Be this some dream I wake from?" the thing murmured while looking around the room.

Its voice was heavily accented, thin and raspy like it hadn't talked in a very long while

"Am I perhaps in dwarven lands?" it then asked

I took a step back as Corypheus suddenly locked eyes with me, and I sensed his magic. He was weak right now, but he was getting stronger by the moment.

"Serve, you, at the Temple of Dumat?" the thing asked me.

As far as I knew Dumat was the first of the Old Gods to turn into an Arch-demon, which brought about the First Blight.

"I think he's confused," Carver said softly "There haven't been any temples to Dumat in centuries"

Right now I was wondering why we weren't attacking Coryphenus. I wanted to do, but for some reason I wasn't making a move.

"Regardless, you owe fealty to a magister" the thing was now saying "On your knees. All of you".

We all started to do just that, but then I felt the will to resist and for a second I saw my hands glow.

"No, we're not from Tevinter" I informed it "we owe nothing to you".

Somehow, my voice didn't shake.

"The Imperium isn't the power it used to be" I then said.

He stared at me a moment before turning away, looking to the ceiling beseechingly.

"Dumat!" he called. "Lord, what waking nightmare is this?"

He held still for a moment, as if waiting for a reply, before lowering his gaze to the ground.

"The light. We sought the golden light you offered, Dumat. You offered the power of the gods themselves" the thing said.

Corypheus then looked me in the eyes once more. He seemed to consider me worth talking to, were as everyone else was beneath his notice. I could only conclude that he was able to sense that I was a powerful magic user as well. At least when compared to the other mages in the group.

"How long have I slept?" he demanded to know.

I knew that in the Tevinter calender the first Blight had started at 800 TE, which was when Dumat had last been seen, and that it was now 2027 TE and I told the thing as I had felt compelled too.

"Dumat!" Corypheus yelled "Have you forsaken me? To sleep so long"

We all watched as the thing ranted some more.

"The City!" Corypheus said "It was supposed to be Golden! Not black and twisted. It was supposed to be ours!"

If what this thing had just spoke about was true, then this was one of the Tevinter Mages who had entered the Black City, and then had returned to this world was one of the first Darkspawn. It was his fault. Every Blight this world had suffered, every life lost to the 'Spawn, it could all be traced back to him. Even the danger my friends and I had faced here had been because of this Corypheus.

That made me angry, and with that anger I was able to break whatever magical hold it was that prevented us from taking action against the monster.

Without saying a word I launched a fireball at Corypheus and while he used some spell to bat it aside my action gave seemed to give everyone else permission to act.

The Commander moved swiftly, leaping into the air and bringing his great-sword down onto Corypheus's head. Only a quickly formed shield saved the corrupted mage from having his head split open, but the blow was so mighty that even with the barrier Corypheus staggered back.

Then the magistar snarled, shouted a word I couldn't recognise and then I was the one raising a shield. No one else was fast enough to do that it seemed as I heard a collective gasp of pain, as bodies hit the ground.

I turned to see that everyone was stunned but still alive. This also angered me, as I didn't like to see my friends get her, so I let my shield fall and then I sent a blast of lightening at Corypheus, but he just batted it aside.

"You still try to fight" he said mockingly.

This time it was Corypheus who formed a fireball, and he threw at me, but I was able to stop it with Winter's Grasp, which neutralised the fireball.

"Some power you have" the darkspawn monster said "Kneel before me, swear your loyalty, and I will spare you".

I smiled at the ancient darkspawn creature.

"Funny I was about to say the same to you" I told the monster "Only rather than spare your life I was going to offer you a quick death".

The Magister threw fire at me. But I thrust my hand forward and sent an Ice Cone at the tainted mage. I could feel the two spells met, and it felt as if my ice was being pushed back by the fire so I poured more magical energy into the spell until I could no longer fuel the spell.

When I saw Corypheus again his eyes had widened in shock, and I felt a smirk grow at my face. I felt strong despite having fuelled such a powerful spell were as he seemed weaker than before.

However he wasn't so weak that he couldn't cast another spell. This time the bad guy brought some stone up from the ground and shaped into a fist before spending it at me. I used a telekintic burst of power to shatter the rock.

"That all you got?" I asked mockingly.

That was when the evil mage used Crushing Prison, but I was able to cast Barrier just in time. The pressure was intense, but I was able to keep up the Barrier long enough to avoid being crushed. **  
**

I was about to throw some lightening with the last of my mana when the darkspawn creature did something I thought was impossible without resorting to blood magic. He brought forth Shades, minor demons, and set them on me before trying to get away.

Only that was when my allies got back into the fight, and that left me free to chase after the thing I was now thinking of calling: The Dark Lord Corypheus.

When the dark lord saw that I was chasing him he sent another blast of fire at me, but I ducked under it and shot lightning at him, he didn't block in time and was sent tumbling to the ground.

While it looked as if I'd already won. I was very careful as I approached him as I didn't have much power left in me. When I was close enough I began to summon up enough fire to cremate this dark lord.

"Gothic" Corypheus said.

Him saying that stopped me from killing him.

"How… how do you know my name?" I wanted to know.

Rather than answer the dark lord formed a ball of sickly yellow coloured energy in his hand and tried to throw it at me. I blasted the ball with a little bit of lightening I was able to muster and then before Corypheus could do anything else I was blasting him with more magically created electricity.

By the time I was done, there was nothing but a charred husk left, and to be really sure the thing was dead. I took my sword and stabbed the corpse more than few times. The smell was dreadful, but I suffered it in order to be sure that the monster was truly dead.

"I'm going to have to keep this one under wraps" I heard then heard Varric say.

The dwarf must have followed me when I'd gone chasing after the dark lord guy.

"No one will ever believe this one" Varric then said.

That might be for the best I figured.

"Let's go check on the others" I proposed.

Varric agreed with this idea, and when I got back to the rest of the gang I saw that Carver was wounded, but not badly as he was talking to Anders about something as the mage healed him. I was relieved to see that everyone else was mostly unharmed.

"You did well, mage" someone then said.

To my surprise it was Larius who had just spoken. He was standing up straight and while he still looked like a ghoul physically, his voice was strong

"More than the Wardens of old were able to accomplish," he went on say "I can no longer hear the song".

Which meant that Corypheus was dead.

"And you're okay?" the Warden-Commander asked "I mean before you were...".

He didn't finish the sentence and I reasoned it was because he couldn't do that without offending the old warden.

"Without Corypheus's call, my head is clear," Larius explained "I thank you for my freedom. I can now finish my Calling. Farewell".

I watched him walk away and found that I had a desire to kill the man even though he'd helped us. Without Larius we'd be stuck down here and that foolish Senior Warden could have unleashed Corypheus on the world. Yet for some reason I wanted to throw a fireball at Larius.

"You know I saw you fight" Varric said to me when I had stopped wanting to blow up the old Warden "You glowed a little. Not like Anders does when Justice comes out to play, it was just a little light. Are you okay?".

I pondered my answer before giving it.

"When we were down in the Deep Roads I was dying from the Taint" I explained "I was in the Fade, and something, not a demon, offered to help me. I accepted and that Spirit is connected to me, but its not like Anders and Justice. I'm not possessed, I'm supported".

Being a dwarf meant that Varric knew nothing of the Fade, but he trusted me and that was enough. As for everyone else, they seemed to as well, or at the least they had decided to ignore what I had just talked about.

(Line Break)

 **Hightown**

Once had made it back to Kirkwall, we all split up. Anders returned to his infirmary to rest, Varric went to the Hanged Man for a drink or three, Isabela joined him. As for Merril she went home saying she was tired. Carver and Bethany should have gone to the Gallows, but the Templar decided that the Circle could wait until morning.

As for the Warden-Commander, he wished me luck and promised to return one day. Then he'd told me he had never planned on returning to this world when he'd left because he'd felt that he was no longer needed. Then he'd told me that this wasn't true anymore, and that he would come back when the time was right. Whatever that meant.

After that we'd made our goodbyes, and while it had been interesting to confirm that the famous Warden-Commander was another version of myself I was somewhat happy to see him go. If nothing else I wasn't sure Kirkwall could withstand having two of me around.

"I still can't believe it," Carver muttered as we walked into the house "The Blights, and all that suffering because of that Corypheus".

And a few others like him.

"Still, it's kind of nice, you know?" Bethany said she helped Carver with the straps of his armour "What Father did for Mother. For all of us, really. I mean; I knew he loved us, but to see how much he went through to keep us safe, it puts a perspective on things".

I could see why.

"Times like this, I can see Malcolm in you two so clearly" I heard Leandra say

We all looked up to see Mother walk down the stairs, she was smiling warmly at us.

"So I'm assuming this whole business had something to do with one of Malcolm's secrets" she then said.

Hopefully it would be only one to plague his children.

"You can tell me about over dinner" Leandra told us before anyone started to explain "that blasted dog let me know you'd be home soon by pawing at the front door, so I started cooking".

As if summoned by the word 'dog' my faithful hound appeared and demanded attention.

"Dinner is almost ready" I then heard my dwarf butler say as I entered the living room "Is there anything else you need?"

It wasn't me who replied.

"Get the guest room ready for Carver" Leandra said before turning to me "Bethany and you deserve a night as husband and wife, so she won't need her own bed".

She turned away to soon to see my reaction to that.

"Now you children get cleaned up, then we can have a dinner as a family for the first time, oh it must be two years or more" Leandra went on say "I should have invited your Uncle, but its too late now".

It had indeed been a long time since Carver, Bethany and I had at a table while Leandra made sure we all ate a proper meal. I found that I had missed such things and that I was glad that we got to do it again.

(Line Break)

 **9:41 Dragon**

 **Skyhold**

"So did you and your wife finally... consummate?" the Seeker asked.

I raised an eyebrow.

"My friends and I battled our way through insane dwarves, demons and darkspawn, I met the Warden-Commander and duelled one of the Magisters who broken into the Golden City, and you want to know if I had sex with Bethany before she went back to the Gallows" I said to the Seeker.

The look on her face made me think that Cassandra was a romantic at heart.

"Varric's version has Bethany being dragged away by Templars for the second time" the Seeker told me "It was rather upsetting to hear".

I chuckled a little.

"He's always had a flare for the dramatic when it comes to telling his stories" I said "But the truth is that Bethany and I did spend the night together, and Carver took her back to the Gallows sometime before lunch the next day".

I then felt my smile turn upside down.

"Sadly I didn't see Bethany again for about a year" I went on to say "and that was..."

Rather than go on with the story I stopped there. It was getting dark and I was hungry.

"We can continue this another time" I said to the Seeker before walking away "It a story worth the wait. I promise".

I didn't doubt she'd find me again soon in order to hear more, but she wouldn't pester me right away so I had time to find something to eat, and if I was lucky Varric would be around. It had been sometime since he and I had shared a drink I was hoping to rectify this.


End file.
